Just a talk
by Orius San
Summary: Just wanted some alternate universe Boa & Carrion lovin' in this community. You're welcome. Enjoy the smut.


Boa walked fuming in Midnight's garden in the lilac dress she abhorred. How it came into her wardrobe was puzzling, but she certainly had an idea how a particular brother could have assured of it's presence. Now she strolled around in the chilly air, in the soft gauzy chiffon.

Her mind was full of her worries, especially those that concerned Prince Carrion. If he were to see her in this dress, he may receive it as an invitation of some sort. Still, one part of Boa's mind proposed, it would help her gain some influence. Rojo Pixler would not listen her family's treaties, perhaps she could ask the Prince if he could look into persuading their strange new neighbor into complying with the Abarat's laws.

Boa returned to her room, and made quick work, arranging her dress so it showed off as much as her bosom as possible, deciding to remove the constricting and stiff brassiere in the end. She brushed her hair a couple of times through and rubbed a sweet smelling cream into the skin of her legs, arms and neck.

"Could you please tell the Prince that I request an audience with him?" she said, turning to her handmaiden once she was done.

"When would you like to see Him, my Lady?"

"Now, if he could manage it" Boa said decidedly, sitting down on the chair facing away from the door, facing the fireplace. The girl hesitated.

"But my Lady, you are not decently dressed."

"It's fine dear," she said. The handmaiden nodded in understanding.

"Right away ma'am." She said before ducking out of the door.

Soon, the door to her chambers opened once more and in stepped the Prince. The handmaiden took this as her cue to leave. Prince Carrion noted this subtle absence of a chaperone.

"You called for me?" He asked in his usual indifferent voice. Boa stood to acknowledge him. The Prince noted a difference in tone when Boa turned. She dressed more liberally, in clothing that did not do much to conceal her body these days. Christopher wondered if he had some role this pleasant change.

"Yes," She said, noticing how his eyes drifted over her body. She smiled and gestured toward the chair next to her. "Won't you sit?"

He obliged, carefully analyzing her, when she began to talk of Pyon.

"Here," Boa said, turning her eyes away from his in order to reach for documents and letters from her brother. The Prince could not find himself to be interested in the papers, and found her body distracting.

Nonchalantly, she tossed her hair behind her shoulder, exposing her elegant neck and chest, illuminated by the firelight. The cloth hung precariously off her shoulders. A hint of her nipples' tips stood erect. Surely, Boa knew. All that he could think about now was tearing that sorry excuse for a dress off her and hearing Boa make the same sweet moans again. He had sorely missed them in the past few weeks.

Boa was in the middle of reaching for a map, when she was then suddenly cut off. She turned to find that the Prince closed the small distance between them and now had begun to kiss her.

"My dear," he said, in a breathless whisper. "I know what you're doing."

It was then Boa realized that she was foolish to think she could get the upper hand on the Carrion Prince, knowing how clever he was. Speechless, Boa looked into his dark eyes, now filled with desire, unsure about what she should do or say. The Prince made the decision for her, with his hand on her arm, and pulled her close to kiss her again. As his hands became tangled in the dress's soft gauzy layers, his thought wondered about the hot soft folds between her legs and whether she'd permit him touch her there again.

Inside, her desire began to build, and she gripped his shoulders, pressing herself into his body and began kissing him back with equal fervor.

"Boa," he gasped in between kisses. "This isn't proper."

"I know," Boa said in response back, tugging his jacket off. "But I won't mind if you don't."

"Good," The Prince said smiling, "Because I was hoping you wouldn't oppose this."

He pulled the gauzy cloth off her shoulders and took in a good look at her. Half in adoration, the other half in lust, he took in her wide nervous eyes, and tan neck elongated by her hair, which fell on both sides of her face. He brought up his hands to touch her soft hair and push it back. Boa's cheeks brightly blushed as his palms moved down her chest and stopped over the two plum colored nipples.

What he could adore from such anatomy was beyond what Boa could fathom. She did not know whether or not to feel flattered or fearful at his ease of groping her body in such an intimate way.

Boa gasped as the Prince began to finger and pinch the budding tips. His eyes flitted back to hers, which were now darkening with desire. He saw her eyes closed, brows furred and mouth agape in the middle of a silent "oh!". He felt her hand hold on to him tighter. The Prince brought one arm around her and kissed her again, kneading her breast and teasing her breasts with every breath.

Boa's arm held on him as tightly as she could. She didn't want to let the moan in her throat escape her so soon. She allowed herself to sigh, as he pulled her chest close to his mouth, using his tongue and fingers to tease her sensitive flesh, feathering her skin with kisses and gentle nips.

When ge began to suck and grope her breasts fervently, her knees threatened to buckle under his passionate ministrations. Boa sighed and permitted herself to moan in frustration. As if sensing her need, the Prince brought his hands beneath her skirt.

"Wait," Boa pleaded, wanting so desperately to sit on the cushions of her bed. But it was such a long distance away, and the Prince's hand had disappeared under the hem of her dress, snaking up between her legs. The Prince ignored her request, and pushed her back on the sofa.

They continued to kiss each other as the two made quick work of taking off the Prince's layered ensemble, and Boa backed herself up on the sofa's cushions. They continued in this manner until the Princess saw his naked, erect penis pointed directly at her. She blushed and diverted her eyes quickly. But the Prince caught her gaze.

"We'll leave that for another night," He said, smirking knowingly. "Now, come closer so I can see all of you better."

Boa obeyed the Prince, sitting at the seat's edge. Christopher kneeled in front of her legs. She felt his hands reach underneath her dress once more and pulled down delicate lace. Boa turned her head away, ashamed as he noted how wet it was. He soon tossed it aside and lifted her skirts, spreading her legs on either side of him. He looked at her now brightly pink folds, and hardened clitoris.

"My darling" the Prince said, reassuring her as he stroked her inner thighs. "Seeing you aroused delights me."

If his voice wasn't so deep and rich with desire and lust, Boa would have found some peace. But now, all they did was excite her even more and make her wonder what else she made him feel.

"That was highly improper, Prince Midnight." She said softly in protest. Her words only served to make him chuckle.

Again, Boa's breath hitched as she felt his fingers at her entrance press down between her lips and stroke her soft, sensitive flesh, up and down. A thumb focused on stimulating her clitoris, making Boa's body produce more lubricating fluid. Her gasps of pleasure egging him on.

The Prince reached in the folds of his tunic for the prototype of a new invention of his, which he was working on ever since their last intimate encounter. It was a wicked thing - one of his nightmares encased in rubber that would enter the Princess's wet orifice, and move in whatever way he willed. Because it was alive, the thing was warm, flexible, and moved vigorously when grasped tightly. Feeling how the living thing moved and writhed in his hands, Christopher hoped she appreciated this. He desperately wanted to please the Princess, the object of his desire and love.

Soon, his calloused fingers spread her vaginal lips and pressed the live thing to her entrance. The Prince watched as the Princess gasped in joyful surprise and her hips rocked in response to how much pleasure the vibration gave her as it's textured surface passed over her sensitive flesh. He decided against inserting it in, and instead, slipped two fingers into her slick core.

"Ah-ooh!" Boa gasped. Her inner walls instinctively clenched down around them. Her breath became more ragged as his fingers fervently rubbed her clitoris as the others delved in, exploring her inner wet folds. "Oh Christopher, we shouldn't- we shouldn't be-!

Boa's head lolled back in ecstasy as he continued. The sensation made her hips buck, wanting him to travel deeper.

"Oh!" Boa whined again as he focused his efforts on her clitoris, and pumped in and out of her, leaving her to toss her head from side to side in pleasure's torment.

"Yes," He moaned in agreement, pressing his fingers deeper inside her, as her hips bucked forcefully. "Ride them like you mean to ride me."

Before she climaxed, the Prince removed his wet hand from between her legs and positioned himself in order to pleasure her with his mouth. But just before he did, Boa met Christopher's eyes, which twinkled with mischief. "Gods, help me," she whispered.

When his tongue licked her and he sucked on her clitoris, she cried out in joy.

"Oh!" He heard her sigh, as his tongue finally slid into her. The muscle writhed inside of her, and as he used his jaw to press it even deeper into her, he took note of how her body rocked and then fell still as she climaxed.

"I may be a cruel ruler. But not one can say the same of me as a lover." He stated as he wiped his hands and face on a nearby cloth.

"Indeed" Boa said with a sigh. She instinctively brought a hand down between her legs, feeling sore. Her breath was heavy as she tried to regain composure. He watched as warm fluid trickled out of her orifice. It was time.

He picked up his invention and pressed the thing at her lips and began to push it into her folds, when suddenly she sat up and held his hand still.

"Wait - what are you - what is that?" Boa cried out in fear that he was going to inseminate her, outside of a Royal union.

"Shh, my darling," He said again, rubbing his hands along her thighs. "You'll enjoy this."

He pressed it into her again. Boa's grip loosened as she began to register how it stroked her clitoris before easily slipping in and stretching her inner folds. No, it wasn't the Prince's member. It was something else that suddenly began to vibrate against her most sensitive areas. Making her lose sight of the Prince and her present situation, only being able to concentrate on this new invader.

Her tight folds made the nightmare move even more so, burrowing itself deep into her. Boa's gasps of joyful surprise soon turned into lustful moans as Christopher made it quickly thrust in and out of her. He brought himself down to suck and lick her clitoris.

"Ah - AH!" Boa exclaimed with joy with each lick and stroke. Christopher pulled away to catch his breath, and watched as the poor girl leaned back on her hands, her arching back and breasts jiggling in the dim light as she tried to retain her balance on the sofa's edge. Her face expressed pure ecstasy, with her eyes closed and mouth agape to repeatedly moan her affirmation of its effectiveness. The sweet sight and sounds made his desire grow stronger, crumbling his sense of control.

He would take her tonight, if she did not stop soon. If such a small toy could evoke such a reaction, just imagining what he could do to her made him increasingly impatient. Finally, Boa cried out reaching her climax, and his toy slipped out of her and dropped to the floor, drenched in her fluid. She collapsed back into the cushions, bringing her legs and skirt together to hide herself. The Prince stopped her, before she could move away. Their eyes met.

"Please, Christopher," Boa pleaded softly, trying to push his hands away from her legs. Oh, how he would never grow tired of hearing his name in such a tone. For the first time, he had heard such desperation in her voice. "Please, no more."

"Why, dear Princess?" He asked, his voice with genuine curiosity.

"I can do so much," he said leaning forward to whisper in her ear, his hands moving down between her legs to rub her clitoris. Boa's eyes closed briefly as he did so. "And teach you so much more."

Boa blushed at his suggestions, but willed herself to gain composure. She forced her hand to push his away.

"You are right," she said determined to sway their "conversation" in her favor. "This isn't proper."

"I think we both know there's something between us that won't be held back by propriety much longer."

Boa pushed Christopher back onto the floor. Hopefully, it came off as playful, even though she did it in fear of his forwardness. Her hair cascaded from behind her shoulders.

"Christopher, if this keeps up, what will I ever tell my parents?"

Christopher reached up to stroke her arms.

"They don't have to know," He said playfully, as he gently pressed his hands against her breasts watching them move in a way that made him happy. Boa pushed his hands away.

"I am serious, Christopher," She said. Christopher sighed with defeat, about to counter her.

She added in a rush, "You can teach me whatever it is you want after we get married."

Immediately Boa regretted her words. She didn't want to encourage him. At least, she didn't think that she did. Christopher looked at her with rapt attention now, and the teasing voice returned, "Is that as a proposal?"

"No," Boa said with a small smile, looking away. "It wasn't one."

Christopher stayed silent for a while, looking at her.

"As you say," Christopher said, finally. He teased her still. "Indeed, why a Princess offering her own hand in marriage after learning how great a lover I can be - such a premise for marriage is unheard of!"

Boa scoffed. She brought her arms up to cover her chest, making herself look as angry as possible. "You can really be unbearable at times, you know that?"

He stood up and began to pick up his clothes. "Unbearable?" Christopher said, musing on her words. "Like it is unbearable for you to endure my teasing words, while I am left to wonder why you invite me into your room and continue to offer me your - your -?" he trailed off, indicating her state of undress.

Now, he had said the reason why he was so much more acerbic than usual. Boa bowed her head, and turned her eyes away from him. She righted her dress, and went to her bureau to pull out a robe. Never had a man made her feel so ashamed for enjoying her experimental indulgences.

When she returned to the sofa, he had put on his trousers and had poured himself a cup of liquor. He had slicked his hair back, and his voice had the serious tone now, the one he'd only use during times of business.

"Now, what was it you were saying about Pyon?" He looked up at her now with romantic detachment.


End file.
